Insanity
by Jasini
Summary: Harry, the Boy Who Lived, was sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. What happens... when he is released? >Slash
1. Chapter One: Flashback

Disclaimer: Oh no, they don¡¦t belong to me, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

_____________________________________________________________________

.:Chapter One ¡V Flash Back:.

_The portrait of the Fat Lady over the entrance of the Gryffindor common room flew open, and two members of the Ministry of Magic, along with four burly looking guards stepped in. Fifth year Harry Potter, as did everyone else in the crowded common room, looked up, surprised, as the men stalked to the center of the room, looking around._

_Harry¡¦s body went numb. Around a month ago, towards the end of August, Harry had woken up one day to discover __Vernon__ Dursley, along with his horrible aunt and monstrous cousin, dead, lying in their beds, eyes open, staring wildly, yet lifelessly up at the ceiling. Ever since then, detectors and ministry workers have been working hard to discover who had murdered the three only remaining relatives of the Boy Who Lived. At first, they had abandoned the apparently obvious answer ¡V that Harry himself had killed them, with the Unforgivable Curse. They were unwilling to believe that famed boy who had saved them from the Dark Lord, time after time, would commit such a crime himself. But as time passed, authorities began turning their target onto him, suspecting. Hasty ministry workers started to want to just accuse Harry of being the murderer, and have it done with the case._

_Few people believed Harry that he had not done it. Even Ron and Hermione chose to believe Harry as a murderer, and had began to shun him, avoiding him, regarding him as a total stranger, finding comfort in each other. Professor McGonagall didn¡¦t believe him, Hagrid didn¡¦t believe him. None of the Gryffindors believed him. They despised him for what they thought he had done. It was as if the world around Harry was falling to pieces. The only people who believed him were, surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Lucius and Draco Malfoy._

_Draco Malfoy. The only student in the school to believe his tale, believed him, listened to him as he poured out his soul, his worries, his mind. The same Draco Malfoy, who after so many years of hatred, he had fallen, unwittingly, in love with. The few weeks they had spent in Hogwarts, Draco spent many a night, under the clear night sky, by the lake, listening to Harry, comforting him, cheering him up._

_Nightmares haunted him, of being taken away, screaming, being thrown into Azkaban, then the memory of the near encounter with a dementor almost giving him a Dementor¡¦s kiss¡K_

_The tired, wary eyes of one of the Ministry members darted around, and after looking around the room in the terrified silence, he spotted Harry. His eyes were sad, and they regarded Harry in silent respect before his companion, a dark looking wizard, in spectral black robes, spotted him as well, raising a gnarled finger, then growled, ¡§Grab him.¡¨_

_Harry began to back away, his eyes starting to grow frantic, as the four guards advanced upon him. The fear at the back of the boy¡¦s mind began to creep back at him, gnawing him, growing bigger and bigger, dominating his whole mind and heart, until he was engulfed in pure terror. Students behind him moved to the two sides, watching with interested yet despising glances at the panicking boy._

_¡§No¡K¡¨ whispered Harry, shaking his head slightly, his body trembling, his eyes wide with fright.__ ¡§No¡K¡¨ Harry winced as his back hit the wall ¡V he could back away no more. Ron and Hermione regarded him from the other end of the room, emotionless except occasional frightened sobs from the latter._

_Harry began to shake violently as the guards closed in on him. ¡§No, I didn¡¦t do it!¡¨ His breath became ragged and quick, his lips colourless, his face pale. Suddenly another person bursted through the portrait hole: a harassed, panting, yet determined looking Draco Malfoy._

_¡§Get away from him!¡¨ he shouted as he stood, breathing heavily. ¡§He didn¡¦t do it!¡¨ He tried to push past the gruff looking Ministry member, but was only caught by him. Being the strong boy he was, Draco was still no match for the fully grown and horribly strong adult wizard._

_¡§Draco, save me!¡¨ said Harry, his words truncated by his quick breathing. ¡§Draco, save me! Take them away from me ¡V I didn¡¦t do it!!!¡¨_

_¡§Get off me!¡¨ yelped Draco as he fought to loosen the Ministry member¡¦s grip on his arm. The wizard responded by pulling his other arm to his back, then, grabbing a rope from a bag that was brought along with them, tied up the struggling Slytherin¡¦s wrists, bounded the other end against one of his own fists, then proceeded to tie his legs together as well._

_¡§Draco!!!¡¨ screamed Harry desperately as he watched his sole believer being tied up and rendered helpless. A handkerchief was forced around Draco¡¦s mouth as he tried to speak. Gruff hands seized Harry, forcing his hands to his back, tieing them up, then wrapping some cloth around them so that there was no way Harry¡¦s fingers could work against the to-be ropes on his legs, then tied up his hands a few more times. Draco watched, helpless, struggling still, as Harry¡¦s legs were bound together with strong, steely looking rope. ¡§No!¡¨ Harry screamed. ¡§I didn¡¦t do it! Please, believe me! I would never do something like that!!! I - ¡¨_

_The boy¡¦s words were cut short as a rough hand connected to his cheek. One of the guards had slapped him. A red, barren looking hand mark lay across his white, smooth face as Harry slid against the wall, defeated, his arms and legs bound up, to sit on the cold stone floor._

_¡§I didn¡¦t do it¡K¡¨ His voice reduced once again into a helpless whisper, tears sliding silently down his cheeks, as a thick blanket was forced around his mouth. His head leaned against the wall in frustration, in final defeat. His once vibrant green eyes stared around the common room, at the people who once called themselves his friends. Ron ¡V he was staring at him, his face unreadable, at Hermione, who was sobbing quietly, her head resting on Ron¡¦s chest. On Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Colin, Neville¡K his heart gave a wrench. Why am I so foolish to believe them? __He asked himself silently, pain searing in his heart, as his eyes rested finally on Draco. He was still struggling, his brows locked in fierce determination. He glared at the Ministry member, then looked back at Harry. Harry stared, his eyes sad, then shook his head at the other. Draco stopped. His heart was sad ¡V Harry was shaking his head to tell him to stop fighting, to stop fighting for what he should rightfully have. The Ministry member, seeing that he stopped, waved his wand, and all the bindings on Draco fell to the floor, and the Slytherin stood weakly, watching, as Harry was pushed roughly up. He wanted to make a surprise attempt, a last attempt, to save Harry, but Harry shook his head, firmly, despaired yet determined at him._

_Everyone watched as Harry was carried out of the common room, then, without so much as a pause, resumed their own work._

_Only Draco stood, motionless, surveying the last remaining souvenirs of Harry¡¦s existence evaporate into the thin air. A trail of crystal clear tear drops were spilled on the ground, following the path of which Harry had been taken. Draco dropped to the ground, then, touching the tears¡K_

_He cried his heart out._


	2. Chapter Two: Innocent

Disclaimer: See Chapter One!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Chapter Two ¡V Innocent:.

He hated them all.

Draco Malfoy regarded the rest of the students body in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with dislike as he sat, alone and separated from all other students, picking at his food during dinner one November Friday night during his seventh year. He suddenly stabbed at his sausage savagely, and Crabbe and Goyle, who were both sitting near by, and though forbidden to go near him by Malfoy himself, jumped, then somehow appeared to be very interested in their long-empty plates as Draco glared at them.

He didn¡¦t understand. After all these months, these _two years_, he still felt furious with everyone ¡V everyone who didn¡¦t believe him, who believed the hero to be a murderer, who forgot all that he did for the wizarding world and took to despising him instead. _Why didn¡¦t they believe him?_ He had sounded so sincere, so frightened, so helpless, so scared¡K

He still remembered, the night when he found Harry, trembling, crouching, crying under a large oak tree by lake. His hatred for the Golden Boy, back then, had already lessened ¡V he had heard of the poor boy¡¦s encounter and his misfortune, and he had felt sorry for him. His heart took such a turn for Lucius¡¦ step sister, Cheryl Malfoy, had taught the once cold family how to love, to pity, to care.

_¡§Potter?¡¨___

Their conversation that night still rang clear in his ears.

_¡§Potter, what¡¦s wrong? Are you okay?¡¨ Draco stood near the other, not daring to go any nearer._

_Harry suddenly stopped sniffing, and looked up. His emerald eyes were filled with tears, with a lost look about them, as he whispered, ¡§I didn¡¦t do it.¡¨_

_¡§Didn¡¦t do what?¡¨ Draco took a tiny step Harry._

_¡§I didn¡¦t kill them¡K I didn¡¦t murder them¡K I didn¡¦t¡K I didn¡¦t!!¡¨ Harry¡¦s voice shook as emotions over took him._

_Draco went over and knelt beside him. ¡§Calm down, Po- Harry. Tell me what¡¦s going on.¡¨_

Harry had poured out his entire soul to him, telling of his fears, of how one day some Ministry members had charged into the Dursley-less Privet Drive No. 4. _Why didn¡¦t they believe him? He spat angrily in his mind._

Just then, Professor McGonagall called, ¡§Everyone quiet,¡¨ and Professor Dumbledore stood up. The entire Hall went quiet. ¡§I would like to tell you all that the exams will be pushed back for two days due to some internal business,¡¨ the aged professor announced. The Hall erupted into loud cheers. Albus Dumbledore beamed around at them, before clearing his throat, at which the students became quiet again. ¡§Also,¡¨ he said, ¡§I would like to see Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger immediately after supper.¡¨

Draco looked over to where Hermione was snuggled into Ron. They were looking at each other, wondering what was happening, before smiling and giggling at each other once again.

Draco was disgusted ¡V totally disgusted. How could they act as if nothing had ever happened? Yes, yes, yes, he knew it was already two years, but, hey, they were supposed to be his _best best best friends. How could they do that to him?_

After supper, the three summoned went, the Slythering slightly faster than the two flirting Gryffindors, went up to the Head teacher¡¦s table. Professor Dumbledore waited until all the other teachers had left the Hall, before turning to them and saying,

¡§The crime on the Dursleys was found to be committed by a Death Eater. Mr. Potter is to be released tomorrow.¡¨

The three students gasped. Draco couldn¡¦t help but let a full, honest grin escape on to his face, which only fell again when he glanced at Weasley and Granger. The two were expressionless, staring at Dumbledore and at each other. Clearly they did not know how to handle this news. Were they supposed to celebrate? But how could they, after what they did to Harry? And, to be frank, for a year and a half before this incredible announcements, they had bearly thought of, not even remembered, the existence of the jet black haired boy who dwelled in a dirty cell in the Wizarding Prison, Azkaban.

¡§I have,¡¨ Dumbledore had started to speak again, ¡§decided to take you three along with me when I am to sign the papers that will permit the release of Mr. Harry Potter. However, I have decided not to let you three see him all at once.¡¨ The three seventh years looked at the old man curiously. ¡§Listen carefully. I want Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to go to see him first, then I would like Mr. Malfoy to join you, and no, I do not wish to explain why I want to do this,¡¨ he added as Ron opened his mouth. Ron closed his mouth sheepishly, then gave a lopsided grin to Hermione, who linked her little finger around his.

Draco turned away. He was disgusted. He hated them, above all people in the world. ¡§You will wait for me here in the Great Hall tomorrow at 1 p.m., and I will take you all to Azkaban,¡¨ instructed the headmaster. ¡§Do you understand fully and clearly?¡¨

Silently, Draco nodded, then glared under a furrowed brow at Weasley and Granger, who nodded as well, though hesitantly. The headmaster stood, however, and smiled, his eyes twinkling. ¡§Very well then. You can run along to your dormitories now.¡¨

Draco stalked silently towards the dungeons. He definitely won¡¦t be able to go to sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter Three: Free

Disclaimer: Erm¡K see chappies one and two~~~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Chapter Three ¡V Free:.

A prison, dark, gloomy, and filled with insanity. The three shivered as they followed the guard who led them towards Harry¡¦s cell. Dumbledore trailed a little way behind them, his eyes showing no emotion. Ron and Hermione shuddered as one of the prisoners let out a wild moan, yet Draco kept calm and silent.

¡§There,¡¨ said the guard curtly, pointing to a cell at the far end. ¡§Potter¡¦s over there. You will sign the release papers after you take him out.¡¨ All four nodded. The guard handed Ron the key, then the four proceeded on their way.

Just a little off from Harry¡¦s cell, Dumbledore stopped them. ¡§Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you two go first, as I have instructed.¡¨ Ron and Hermione both nodded. Ron gulped, then hissed, ¡§Come on, ¡¥Mione. Let¡¦s get over there.¡¨ Blinking furiously, Hermione nodded again, and followed Ron towards the cell.

The cell was dark, and nothing could be seen. Both shifted nervously as they neared the bars. There was no window. Hermione flinched as they heard movements in a corner. ¡§Wait,¡¨ she muttered in Ron¡¦s ear, pulling out her wand. ¡§Lumos,¡¨ she whispered. A pale glow filled the area around them, and a figure could be seen, lying in a dreaded corner in the cell. A thin, pale, bedraggled figure, hunched together, curled up. They could see it trembling, then shifted so that the head was well buried. Hermione stifled a gasp at what was once their best friend, the valiant Boy Who Lived, then shook her wand a little, encouraging the glow to turn into light.

All this Draco took in silently. Dumbledore had put a hand on his shoulder, just in case. All four watched as the figure trembled violently suddenly, then moved his hand over his head, as if to cover the light. Draco wanted to dash over, to snatch away Granger¡¦s wand. Couldn¡¦t they see that the light would hurt him? Two years without seeing any light, then suddenly a whole bright Lumos, shining up at you, would definitely scare you. But the aged professor firmed his grip on his shoulders just then, and the Slytherin could do nothing but stay in his position, teeth clenched.

Ron stepped even closer, and, without meaning to, rattled the bars. The boy inside seemed started, and peered, under the folds of his filthy robes, at the two. Emerald eyes held blue ones as the two boys, once best of friends, who would go everywhere and do everything together, stared at each other. Then¡K

¡§Harry.¡¨

The healthier youth croaked, his body barely moving. The boy inside didn¡¦t speak, but slowly, his arm slid from his face, and his head tilted up slightly. A mass of dirty, filthy hair hung from his face as he sat up, his body still trembling, and leaned against the wall. It was then that the four saw his eyes. His eyes, his what used to be bright, happy, cheerful emerald green eyes were gone, only to be replaced by a pair of dead, sullen green, glassy eyes. But slowly, as he spotted Hermione as well, his eyes were filled with¡K anger. A ghostly anger, a mad, insane anger that shone through the deadened gleam. A look that would scare all who looked into them.

¡§Want. What want you?¡¨

Hermione could feel Ron stiffen beside her, she herself wincing at Harry¡¦s verbal sense. ¡§Look, we¡¦re ¡V do you still remember who we are?¡¨

Harry continued to glare at Ron. Suddenly, he uncurled himself. ¡§Traitor,¡¨ he hissed as his feet slowly found a place where it may stand properly, while still sitting down. ¡§Traitor!¡¨ he hissed again, slightly louder this time. His thin, spindly fingers gripped the wall for support as he struggled to stand up, but in vain. Halfway up, he collapsed, laying in a heap on the cold stone floor. He clutched his knee in pain where it had connected with something sharp, and he groaned.

Draco could bear it no longer. He still remembered what the guard outside had told them before they went in, about Harry:

_¡§¡¦e?__ Ay¡K ¡¥e¡¦s like them all. But ¡¥e¡¦s more depressed than mad. Well, yes, of course ¡¥e¡¦s mad as well, but I never ¡¥ad seen any prisoners as depressed as ¡¥e is. Ay¡K poor lad. Never a day when ¡¥e ain¡¦t cryin¡¦, the first two months. Always ¡¥uddled in a heap. I¡¦ve seen many cases like this, but never as bad as this ¡¥arry lad. Know what they mean when they do that? It¡¦s usually when no one believes ¡¥em. They do that, because they want comfort. What comfort can they ¡¥ave? No one cared about ¡¥em before they came in, so what is going ter make anyone care about ¡¥em after they came in here? Poor thing, ¡¥e cries ¡¥imself out day ¡¥n¡¦ night, eyes worn ¡¥n¡¦ torn. Never really says any thing. I¡¦d say he¡¦s had a tough life, with you-know-who tailing ¡¥im all the time. But then after that ¡¥e suddenly stopped. Not a word. Not a tear. ¡¥e just sat there. Mayhap ¡¥e just didn¡¦t want to speak. Mayhap ¡¥e couldn¡¦t speak anymore. All I know is he¡¦s broken ¡¥n¡¦ torn. Poor thing. Good thing ¡¥e¡¦s ter be let out now.¡¨_

Draco looked up at the headmaster. Dumbledore¡¦s eyes were sad, sad and almost teary. He nodded at the boy. Draco¡¦s heart leapt, and he dashed over to the cell, almost pushing Ron and Hermione to the floor.

¡§Harry?¡¨

Harry¡¦s head jerked up at the sound of his voice. Confirmation of his doubt to the speaker¡¦s identity came, and his deadened eyes widened. He stared at Draco. ¡§Dr-Dra-?

The addressed didn¡¦t answer ¡V he snatched the keys from Ron, then dashed to the cell door, his hand trembling with fear, excitement, and anxiety. The latch opened, and he burst into the cell, flinging himself to the ground beside the battered boy. Harry continued to stare, then collapsed into the Slytherin¡¦s outstretched arms. He curled himself in, trembling harder than ever, burying his head in the Malfoy¡¦s chest.

Draco latched his arms around Harry, tightening them in a fierce embrace. Harry trembled more and more violently. The other boy felt worried, and firmed his grip around the shaking lad. Harry sniffed loudly, and, looking up to stare at Draco, he¡K

Cried. For the first time in almost two years.


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, it¡¦s Jasini here. I¡¦m explaining something. You know that paragraph in Italics in the third chapter? It wasn¡¦t any symbol problem. I was trying to write it in a way, you know, the guard not being all that educated and henceforth his English not that refined. I.e. He becomes ¡¥e, they becomes ¡¥ey, them becomes ¡¥em, so on, so forth. I¡¦m writing this cuz quite a few of you complained about this in your reviews. So. No more worries! *dances off*


End file.
